


Somato

by baeberiibungh



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Endearments, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Soft Kylux, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: Kylo loves that Hux is not entirely human…





	Somato

Kylo pulled at the ropes holding his hands, but it was mostly for show. He had enough power to break the bed and the room itself in half, but he liked this. Liked being held back, held in control while looking at Hux, just looking at his Hux. Hux walked in only a bathrobe, nothing underneath. His gloves were off, showing off his mauve hued hands with spindly fingers that looked like twigs at the end but were Kylo’s favourite. His hair was not in his restricted slick back down but downy, fluffling with flashes of purple shining through, like thin scales that caught the light of the shimmering bauble hanging midair near the ceiling.

His torso looked human if only in the form as to how it narrowed down to the waist. The waist deepened at the flush from the whitish skin to a rickher purple tinged with pink here and there, his sensitivity sensors. They went full red when he fucked Kylo or orgasmed. Kylo loved to lap at his cock till Hux was pulling at Kylo’s hair and flusing a deep red and purple. Hux’s ever so straight father had sex with a wonderous creature and he took Hux in only because his inhuman aspects could be hidden within the confines of his strict orders and fear. There was a time Hux broke his fingers and tried to detach them off his body, sloughed gouges into his body that his father hated so much even the sight of.

Now though, his scars healed due to his innate abilities, Hux preened before the obvious adoration Kylo bestowed on him. Even in the more public chambers, he could get wisps of Kylo thinking ‘so beautiful’, ‘my Hux’, ‘wondorus’ and more and Hux couldn’t help but he bashful about it. To be loved for what he was, exactly what he was, was a constant high. It never interfered in his work at the brig, but just then knowledge added a lilt to Hux steps as he went on with his day. 

The whole thing had started rather innocently enough, Kylo once bursting into his quarters to make more impossible demands of Hux and the ship. That had ended with Kylo on his knees before Hux, drinking him in as Hux had flushed Kylo’s favourite red and purple. That’s how this whole thing had started but it had blossomed into so much more. So much. And now Kylo lay on Hux’s bed, his hands barely bound with ropes and kylo looking near delirious with lust. Hux hummed to himself at the picture Kylo made like this.

Hux got on the bed and knee walked over to Kylo till he was straddling his chest. Kylo’s eyes were wide, pupils dilated into pools of darkness, his hair sweaty and sticking to his forehead and fanning out onto the pillow. Hux slowly swept his fingers through the slight sheen of sweat that covered his chest and then pit his finger to his lips. Hux purred at the taste and leaned down to actually lick Kylo from his pecs to just below his open mouth. Hus pushed in his abnormally long tongue inside and swept the inside of Kylo’s mouth. Kylo gave a strong suck to the tongue. Hux purred again as he took his tongue out.

“How much are you going to make me wait, Hux?” Kylo asked in a choked voice.

“Not much longer my love,” Hux answered back.

Hux moved back and bent down till he was face to face with Kylo’s throbbing cock. It was flushed and wet at the tip. Hux purred again and then went to town on the cock. It was quick and hard and wet and ended with Kylo shouting out his release. It was intense. Kylo looked fucked out just from that. Hux smiled and climbed Kylo again till this time his groin was in Kylo’s face.

Hux’s penix was a brilliantly shaded purple hooded one, with the opening a tan yellow, looking like a bloom from some exotic planet. It had minuscule suckers decorating the cock, that emitted a strange smell that Kylo could not get enough of. It had a fatter head than the rest athough it was quite thin in all aspects. The tip was a bit flat and hooded like a petal of a tulip. Under the cock, where his balls should be, there was a slit. The slit was only a few inches deep and certainly not wide enough take Kylo’s cock. But it was the perfect angle and space for Kylo to finger him as Kylo sucked him into bliss. 

But, today, Kylo was going to make him come without fingering him and hence the ropes. Kylo will make Hux come only with his mouth, because as delightful it looks shut, it looks heavenly stuffed with Hux’s cock. 

Kylo was still out of it but then Hux tapped his cock against Kylo’s face. That brough back awareness in his eyes and a smile to his lips. “Hello my heart.”

“I bring a present for you, my love. Accept it.”

Kylo only had to hear those words from Hux to start kissing Hux’s cock. It was engorged now, looking more and more like a flower. Kylo suck in the tip to his mouth and run his tongue on it. Hux closed his eyes and tipped his head back. No one does this as good as Kylo. Kylo began to suck more and more of Hux’s cock into his mouth till he was breathing slowly and feeling the suckers move inside the throat. Because of the suckers Hux could not keep movement unlike when he fucked Kylo’s ass. All kylo had to do was work his throat and make guttural sounds that sent out feeling of pure bliss shivering through Hux. Hux has certainly met no one hungrier for his cock as Kylo, too off putt by his strange anatomy by his human compatriots and too less of a distinguishable alien to allure his fellow half aliens.

Kylo kept at his for minutes, the thinness of the cock and the suckers that kept moving from the side of the throat to the other making it possible. When Hux finally came, all aglow in fiery red and purple, he filled Kylo’s throat with a sweet nectar and Kylo drank it all up.

Deed done, Hux pulled the cock back and Kylo could breathe freely in minutes. Hux immediately bent down and kissed Kylo, his long tongue searching for his own taste in Kylo’s mouth. 

Hux got off kylo, took off the ropes and kissed each of his wrist points. Then he got into bed and snuggled in with his husband, sated, content and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. Please give comments and kudos please.


End file.
